


Something to Love

by sayde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, cockslut!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayde/pseuds/sayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry loves this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s something about having his mouth full, completely stuffed with cock, that he loves in a way that he can’t explain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Harry gives Louis a blow-job and surprises him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is porn without plot and its really short and im sorry im legit working on my writing skills okay.

Harry loves this.

There’s something about having his mouth full, completely stuffed with cock, that he loves in a way that he can’t explain.  


Louis’ running his hands through Harry’s curls as he groans, pushing himself in a bit more. Harry hums, relishing the way that Louis is solid and heavy on his tongue, musky and bittersweet-- a taste and feel that can only be described as Louis.  
He traces the veins with his tongue, making his way up to suck teasingly on the head and swipe his tongue across the slit. Louis hisses and tightens his grip on Harry’s head, and Harry groans, swallowing Louis all the way again.  
“Fuck,” Louis’ swears are tumbling out of his mouth uncontrollably. He’s never understood why Harry likes giving head so much, but his mouth was sinful and clearly made for sucking cock, and Louis didn’t mind the fact that he gets mind-blowing orgasms out of what makes Harry happy as well. He feels Harry shift though, so he looks down, seeing that Harry’s knees are starting to hurt from kneeling on the hardwood floor. Louis pats his cheek and Harry whimpers, fucking _whimpers_ when he has to pull off Louis’ cock.  
“We’ll make it a bit more comfortable for you, yeah?” Louis barely gets the question out, trying to focus on not coming from the sight in front of him alone-- Harry’s wrecked; his usually thin pink lips are swollen and shiny, his cheeks are red, and his eyes are slightly dazed and hungry.  
“‘M fine, Lou, just let me-” He cuts off, leaning forward to take Louis in his mouth again, but Louis grips his hair and pulls him back. He takes himself in his hand and drags the head of his dick across Harry’s lips and groans when Harry swipes his tongue out, frantically trying to continue sucking him off. Louis pats his cheek again, though, and then moves quickly over to the couch next to them. He sits and motions for Harry to settle himself between his legs, and watches as Harry nearly trips over himself in excitement. Harry finally gets himself lying on his stomach, elbows propping himself up, and Louis’ legs on either side of his head. Louis silently thanks god for having the idea to buy their overly large couch and slips his hand into Harry’s hair again, rubbing his scalp soothingly.  
“Better, yeah?”  
“Yeah, yeah, thanks, Lou, can I-” Harry’s stumbling over his words and gives up, settling for looking up at Louis, eyes still dazed. Louis smiles and tugs at Harry’s hair, signaling that yeah, it’s alright, go ahead.  
Harry wastes no time in diving in again, taking all of Louis in one go and sucking eagerly, high off the moans he’s getting from the older boy. He’s humming, absolutely fucking buzzing when he bobs his head, feeling Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. And suddenly he’s sinking down lower and Louis’ vision goes white because _fuck_ , he’s actually _deep-throating_ him, and Louis’ pressing in deeper and suddenly he’s coming down Harry’s throat, letting out a string of _fuckfuckfuck_ ’s. Harry swallows and sucks him through it until Louis’ legs start to shake and he knows its getting to be too much for him, so he pulls off with the biggest grin Louis has ever seen. 

 

“Where the _fuck_ did you learn to _deep-throat_?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay my endings always suck so excuse me lmaooooo :)


End file.
